1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless receivers.
2. Prior Art
This invention concerns a method to relax the IP2 (2nd order intercept point) for multi-carrier and OFDM (such as IEEE 802.11a/g and 802.16e) based zero IF wireless receivers that need to work in an environment with strong jamming signals, such as, for example, WLAN modules in Smart Phones.
Due to the poor IP2 of WLAN (wireless local area network) receivers, unacceptable DC signals are produced in the I,Q quadrature paths when a strong out-of-band signal is received, e.g., from a co-located GSM phone. This completely destroys the received WLAN packet, resulting in an unacceptably high PER (packet error rate). Similar interference results from co-located GSM cell phone and a WiMAX 802.16e transceiver.